


Where They Stay All Day In The Sun

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Lost Love, M/M, Mermaids, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, counting down the hours til I see you again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where They Stay All Day In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



His heart breaks into a thousand pieces. The delicate waves move upon the spiked rocks, enticing him back to the ocean where his kingdom awaits him. The brilliant sun is setting into the skyline, washing delicate light upon his body as he holds Jared in his arms. He can feel the change smoldering in his spirit, his spine shivers, and his toes curl into the lumpy sand, his legs shaking with such intensity he has trouble standing. 

His freckled skin is no longer soft and smooth, but rough and scaly, the webbing between his fingers wider to fuss his fingers together into fins. He does not wish to leave, yet the decision is not his. The spell will force him, even now his lungs are burning—breathing on land is becoming more troublesome. When the sun sets the spell will force him back to the sea and away from the man who holds a place in his heart. He doesn’t wish to cry, yet he cannot hold back the tears. 

His soul mate holds onto him tighter, kissing his soft lips and promising they will reunite once again next summer. He keeps a brave face, dimples sparkling like the light cascade over the baby blue sea. Hardening his heart, Jensen kissed Jared one last time before he returns to the sea, the warm water welcoming him back with a gentle hug. The transformation takes hold, his true form hidden under the rolling waves, and before he swims off into the setting sun, he blows one last kiss to the man he loves. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/734561.html?thread=97212257#/t97212257)


End file.
